Vehicle traffic monitoring systems have been developed that utilize stationary sensors disposed at roadway intersections to monitor vehicle traffic. Many cities, however, have not implemented, the vehicle traffic monitoring systems having the stationary sensors. Thus, traffic information, such as a vehicle speed and a direction of travel on a predetermined portion of a roadway, cannot be remotely obtained.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for remotely determining a velocity and a direction of travel of a vehicle on a predetermined roadway.